


A dramatic reading of Tevinter history

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull breaks a leg, Dorian keeps him company, Tevinter books are dramatically read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dramatic reading of Tevinter history

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Uma leitura dramatizada da história de Tevinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146313) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine person A of your OTP is really sick one day and can’t get out of bed, so along with taking care of them, person B reads them their favorite book, using lots of dramatic hand gestures and voices in attempt to make A laugh.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/112346750124/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-really-sick-one)
> 
> Fine, I cheated and didn't make it Bull's favorite book, but I'm doing this on my break at college and I didn't remember the prompt all that well, although I hope it's still close enough.
> 
> Promptember day 4.

Bull hated being injured, although perhaps not for the usual reasons. The need for productivity was ingrained in his head, and always made him feel so _wrong_ when he was out of commission. Like he was a waste of resources, but he didn’t want to investigate his motives too closely, wasn’t really willing to deal with what he may find. Somehow, he had managed to break his bad leg on five different points, meaning that not even the best Skyhold healers were able to fix him instantaneously.

By orders of the Inquisitor, who suspected he wouldn’t follow them if they were simple recommendations of the healers, he was confined to his bed for a week. When he tried to complain, she was fast in reminding him that she could order him to rest for much longer, and that an injury such as his would need considerably more time to heal if it weren’t for the assistance of magic, so he should be patient and grateful for the skilled healers at his disposal. The threat made much more effect than her logic.

To make things worse, she talked to Dorian, forbidding him from doing anything that could put stress on that leg, and asking him to make sure Bull got enough rest. That week would be nearly unbearable, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dorian had dropped most pretences and was showing that he cared about Bull, although he still tried to deny to what extent. Instead of spending all his time in the library, he was in Bull’s room for most of the day, and made sure he had everything he needed.

Since the first day, Dorian had came early, and brought piles of books with him, claiming that he could research just as well in there, and in fact possibly better, since he didn’t have anyone to bother him. Bull allowed him to pretend for all of ten minutes, before asking him to read him something or at least toss him a book. Although normally he wouldn’t mind just watching Dorian for long periods of time, he was too bored to do it now, specially knowing he was out of reach although there were no more than a couple feet between them.

Dorian had tried to argue that reading about Tevinter magical history and genealogy would be neither interesting to Bull nor constitute resting, but eventually he gave in, deciding to read for him. That took Bull by surprise, and he expected Dorian to give up on it after one hour or so. He was wrong.

The first day, he simply read aloud whatever book he was researching, tripping over words and skipping whole sections, as his mouth failed to follow the speed of his eyes, and he tried to translate to trade out of habit, despite knowing Bull was skilled in Tevene. By day three, his hands decided to supply what his mouth failed to, and he dropped trade entirely. By day five, he was doing a dramatic reading, full of hand gestures and his best impressions of all the Magisters in the book, and Bull was tempted to say this was his favorite book just by the way Dorian read it. By day seven, Bull just wished this had lasted a little longer.


End file.
